


Suddenly...

by flickawhip



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Leslie bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly...

Kate isn’t sure why Leslie is suddenly so attractive to her, they have been friends for a while now and yet, now as she looks at Leslie, she knows she needs to tell her how she feels. She knows when she felt the awakening urge, but she’s not sure if she felt like this before now and only now realized. 

Leslie, for her own reasons, was just as quiet. She was watching Kate, closely, the awakening of feelings inside her, feelings she didn’t understand, was something she hadn’t expected. Even so, with Kate holding her hand, and staring at her, she can’t help but feel like this is all she needs. She knew she and Kate would figure it all out eventually.


End file.
